Team Dantomkia
Team Dantomkia was a team that entered Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars, as well as Extreme 2, best-known for their flippers Dantomkia and DTK. The Team The team was captained by Michael Lambert, who was joined by his son Daniel and friend Steven Gadsby. They entered with two robots; Dantomkia, which failed to qualify for Series 4 before reaching the Semi-Finals in Series 6 and 7; and DTK, a featherweight version of Dantomkia which won the Series 7 Featherweight Championship. Some of the team's most notable moments include flipping Chaos 2 out of the arena, setting the shortest battle record of eight seconds against IG-88, and having that record broken when flipped out of the arena by Gravity in six seconds. The team also won the Most Promising Newcomer Award in Series 6. After his success on BattleBots with Spitfire, originally constructed as Dantomkia 2.0, Mike Lambert was contacted by Robot Wars and was asked to attempt to qualify again, which Mike initially refused, but changed his mind after he was assured it was qualifiers, not auditions. Mike then built Dantomkia 3.0's shell in ten days, with its insides taken from Spitfire and put into Dantomkia. Dantomkia 3.0 and 4.0 were identical internally, but had different chassis. In Series 6, Dantomkia 3.0's chassis was made of Ti and Polycarb, covering the rear and upper panels. In Series 7, Dantomkia 4.0's chassis was armoured in HARDOX, one of the first robots to use the nowadays common armour. Although Dantomkia returned to Robot Wars for its eighth series, it was not under ownership of the original Team Dantomkia, rather with Team S.Tek. Likewise, Dantomkia applied for Series 9 under ownership of Team Slam, but it was not selected to compete. Robots Dantomkiaprofile.jpg|Dantomkia 3.0 (Series 6) Dantomkia EXT2.png|Dantomkia 3.0 (Extreme 2) DantomkiaS7.jpg|Dantomkia 4.0 (Series 7) DTK.JPG|DTK (Series 7) NOTE: Dantomkia's participation in Series 8 was under Team S.Tek, not Team Dantomkia Wins/Losses *Wins: 14 *Losses: 6 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Dantomkia Early.jpg|Dantomkia 1.0 (Note the lack of any weapons) File:Spitfiredead.jpg|Spitfire after its match with Surgeon General Spitfire.png|Spitire in 2013 Dantomkia_mk2.jpg|Dantomkia 2.0 with a yellow and black paint job. Dantomkialive.jpg|Dantomkia 2.0 at a live event DTK.png|Dantomkia 4.0, now renamed DTK DTK.jpg|DTK in 2014 DTK5Build.jpg|Dantomkia 5.0 in the process of being built Dantomkia5Norwich.png|Dantomkia 5.0 After building Dantomkia 1.0, Mike Lambert built a robot named Bad Attitude. Bad Attitude only attended one event, and due to the robot's unresponsiveness, Mike then stripped it down and cut it up. He then built a third robot, Dantomkia 2.0, which later became Spitfire. Prior to Dantomkia's appearances on Robot Wars, the team collaborated with the Lancaster Bombers to enter Spitfire into BattleBots. Spitfire was a spiritual predecessor to Dantomkia, with the same basic design but with a smaller gas tank and a faster spin speed. It weighed only 80 kg, 20 kg under the BattleBots heavyweight weight limit. Spitfire beat the legendary Vlad the Impaler 2 in a televised match of the American competition, before later being eliminated by Surgeon General. Spitfire is still in the possession of Gareth Dean. Mike Lambert (along with Simon and Gary Smith of the Grim Reaper team) also competed in two different series of Scrapheap Challenge. They entered Series 10 as the Cyborgs where they were eventually disqualified. They then entered Series 11 as the Scrappy Whacky Doodaas in the first Chariot Jousting challenge of the series, which they won. Lambert planned to make an antweight machine named Dant, but after Team Coyote converted a Dantomkia pullback into an antweight machine named Antomkia, he was impressed and decided not to built it. Honours Trivia *In all of Team Dantomkia's appearances, Dantomkia's weakness was listed as "nervous driver", referencing Mike Lambert's stagefright. In contrast, Philippa Forrester would often remark how confident Lambert was in the pits. *Team Dantomkia were the only team to directly defeat Team Typhoon in a non-heavyweight competition, when their featherweight machine, DTK, flipped Typhoon Cadet over. References Category:Team Pages Category:Teams that competed in BattleBots